1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling system for securing an eyeglass frame to a cap visor, and more particularly to a coupling system which includes at least one magnetic article inlaid in the cap visor and a protruding member provided with at least one magnetic article therein and mounted on the top rim of the eyeglass frame so as for the eyeglass frame convenient to be securely coupled to the cap visor by the mutual magnetic attractive force of the at least one magnetic article inlaid in the cap visor and the at least one magnetic article in the protruding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional coupling system for securing an eyeglass frame 20 to a visor 101 of a cap 10 includes two pairs of protruding members 102 on the bottom surface of the cap visor 101, two protruding members 201 respectively provided on two top rim portion of the eyeglass frame 20 and two screws 30. In the center of each inner protruding member 102 is provided with a screwing hole 103, and in the center of each outer protruding member 102 is provided with a penetrating hole 104. In the center of each protruding member 201 on each top rim portion ofthe eyeglass frame 20 is provided with a penetrating hole 202. The eyeglass frame 20 can be securely coupled to the cap visor 101 after each screw 30 successively penetrating through each penetrating hole 104 of each outer protruding member 102, each penetrating hole 202 of each protruding member 201 on the eyeglass frame 20 and then being screwed in each screwing hole 103 of each inner protruding member 102.
However, there are following drawbacks in the above-mentioned conventional coupling system for securing an eyeglass frame to a cap visor:
1. It is not convenient to be assembled because each pair of protruding members of the cap visor and each protruding member of the eyeglass frame must correspond to each other before being penetrated by each screw. PA1 2. Because the coupling system is assembled by means of screws and a screwing tool must be used, it causes much inconvenience and trouble for a user to assemble the coupling system. PA1 3. The screws penetrating through the protruding members will easily release after the coupling system being frequently moved for a period of time.